Das zauberhafte Märchen vom Tränkemeister Drosselnase
by Serpensoria
Summary: Wird Hogwarts Tränkemeister trotz seiner ihm höchst eigenen Nase die Gunst seiner Angebeteten erringen können?
1. Familienbande

**Das zauberhafte Märchen vom Tränkemeister Drosselnase**

1. Kapitel: **Familienbande**

Es war einmal ein englischer Lord, der lebte mit seinem Sohn Draco und seiner Gemahlin Narzissa auf einem herrlichen Landsitz inmitten der Grafschaft Wiltshire. Die Malfoys waren allesamt von schlanker Silhouette und von der Natur mit hellblonden Haaren bedacht worden. Doch sie alle waren auch sehr stolz.

Die Lady Malfoy hatte eine Schwester, die ward mit einem angesehenen ausländischen Edelmann verheiratet. Vor wenigen Jahren jedoch brach die Pestilenz über das ferne Frankreich daher, und die Schwester und ihr Gatte wurden hinweggerafft. Und so kam es, dass Lord Lucius die Aufgabe zugefallen war, sich der Nichte anzunehmen, sie bis zur Volljährigkeit aufzuziehen und dann standesgemäß zu vermählen.

Das Mädchen Fleur war ebenso blond, schlank und von wunderschönem Antlitz wie ihre Ziehfamilie, doch ihr Stolz und ihre Überheblichkeit waren noch um einiges größer. Kein Freier war ihr gut genug, einen nach dem anderen wies sie ab und trieb noch dazu Spott mit ihnen.


	2. Hochmut kommt vor der Ehe

2. Kapitel: **Hochmut kommt vor der Ehe**

Einmal lud der Lord alle heiratslustigen Männer aus der Nähe und Ferne zur Brautschau ein. Unter ihnen befanden sich Zauberer des Merlin-Ordens, Auroren, Tränkemeister, Schriftsteller, Heiler, Bank- und Ministerialbeamte und sogar der Zaubereiminister höchst selbst.

Nun wurde die Nichte durch die Reihen geführt und die Männer machten ihr Aufwartung, aber an jedem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen.

„Zu meiner Schulzeit war ich dereinst Vertrauensschüler. So bitt' ich euch, schenkt auch ihr mir euer Vertrauen und werdet Remus Lupins Gemahlin." – „Die Jaule in eure Stimme klingt wie die Heule von eine Wolf!"

„Wohl an, junge Dame, mein Name ist James Potter. Erweist ihr mir die Ehre, mich auf meinem Rennbesen auf einem Rundflug über diese prächtigen Ländereien zu begleiten?" – „So seid ihr wohl auf eure Besen hierher gefloge und habt noch keine Zeit gefunde, euch die Haare zu kämme? Eine Wunder, dass ihr trotz eure Brille die Weg überhaupt gefunde habt!"

„Aus dem fernen Londinium komme ich zu euch gereist. Ich höre auf den Namen Cornelius Oswald Fudge und bekleide das ehrwürdige Amt des Zaubereiministers dieses Landes. Wollt ihr künftig an meiner Seite stehen?" - „Trägst eine limonengrüne Bowler auf die Glatze, bist dazu noch klein und dick, na so eine Missgeschick!"

Besonders übel spielte Fleur aber dem Tränkemeister mit, der bescheiden ganz am Ende der Reihe stand und dem die Nase ein wenig krumm gewachsen war. - „Merlin zum Gruße, edle Jungfer zart. Darf ich's wagen, meine Hand euch anzutragen?" – „Mein Hand soll isch euch gebe? Mit eure Haut so bleich wie eine Leichentuch, Haare so lang und schwarz wie die Nacht und Auge noch viel schwärzer so als gucke man geradewegs in den Hölle? Seid ihr gar die wandelnde Tod? Oder einfach nur des Wahnsinns?", rief Fleur und lachte, „Und noch dazu habt ihr eine wahrlich übergroße Riechorgan so lang und schief wie ein Drossel ihre Schnabel hat!" Und sie nannte ihn Drosselnase.

Lord Malfoy aber, als er sah, dass seine Nichte nichts tat als über ihre Verehrer zu spotten, und alle, die da versammelt waren, verschmähte, ward zornig und schwur, sie sollte den ersten Squib zum Manne bekommen, der vor die Türe seines Herrenhauses käme.


	3. Von einer die auszog, Arbeiten zu lernen

3. Kapitel: **Von einer die auszog, das Arbeiten zu lernen**

Ein paar Tage darauf klopfte ein Barde an das Tor und bat um Einlass, um ein paar seiner Geschichten vortragen zu dürfen und damit ein geringes Almosen zu verdienen. Als Lord Lucius das hörte, sprach er: „Lasst ihn hereinkommen!" Da trat der Barde in seinen zerlumpten Gewändern und dem schmutzigen Umhang in den Salon herein, trug ein langes Gedicht vor seiner Lordschaft und dessen Familie vor und bat, als er fertig war, um eine milde Gabe. Der Lord aber sprach: „Deine Prosa hat mir so wohl gefallen, dass ich dir meine Nichte zur Frau geben will."

Fleur erschrak sehr, aber Lord Lucius sagte: „Ich habe den Eid getan, dich dem ersten besten Squib zu geben. Mein Wort gilt!" Da half keine Betteln mehr. Der Druide wurde geholt, und sie musste sich sogleich mit dem Barden trauen lassen. Als das geschehen war, sprach der Lord: "Nun schickt sich's nicht, dass du als ein Weib eines Mannes, der die Magie nicht beherrscht, noch länger unter unserem Dache wohnst. Du wirst noch in dieser Stunde mit deinem Manne fortgehen. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk und Zeichen eurer Verbindung gebe ich euch diesen Ring aus goldenem Draht mit auf den Weg." Der Barde dankte ihm, nahm den Ring mit sich und führte Fleur an der Hand hinaus, und sie musste ihm zu Fuß folgen.

Als sie schon eine ganze eine Weile gegangen waren, führte sie ihr Weg an einem beschaulichen Dorf vorbei. „Wem wohl diese Ort gehöre mag?" – „Das ist das Zauberdorf Hogsmeade unweit des ältesten Internats für Hexerei und Zauberei des Landes. Der Tränkemeister Snape ist dort Direktor. Hättest du ihn genommen, so wohntest du jetzt dort und könntest dir hier in diesem Dorfe schöne Kleider kaufen."

„Ach, isch arme edle Jungfer zart und blass,  
hätt' isch genomme die Meister Drosselnas' !"

Sie gingen weiter und gelangten an einen großen See. „Wem wohl diese dunkle See gehöre mag?" – „Der Schwarze See hier gehört zu den Länderein der Schlossschule Hogwarts, die der Tränkemeister Snape leitet. Hättest du ihn genommen, so wohntest du jetzt dort und könntest dich in dem See beim Bade erfrischen so oft du willst."

„Ach, isch arme edle Jungfer zart und blass,  
hätt' isch genomme die Meister Drosselnas' !"

Als sie dann durch einen großen Wald kamen, da fragte sie: "Ach, wem wohl diese schöne Wald gehöre mag?" – „Das ist Hogwarts Verbotener Wald. Hättest du den Tränkemeister Snape genommen, so wohntest du jetzt auf dem Schloss und könntest nach Belieben hier lustwandeln und die Einhornfohlen beim Grasen betrachten."

„Ach, isch arme edle Jungfer zart und blass,  
hätt' isch genomme die Meister Drosselnas' !"

„Es gefällt mir gar nicht", sprach der Barde nun bestimmt, „dass du dir immer einen Andern zum Manne wünschest. Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?"

Endlich kamen sie an eine Hütte, die am Rande des Waldes lag.

„Was ist das nur für eine schreckliche Haus?" - „Das ist meine Hütte, wo wir zusammen wohnen werden. Dereinst gehörte sie dem Wildhüter der Schule." - „Wo seien die Hauselfen?" - „Welche Hauselfen? Du musst selber tun, was du getan haben willst! Mach' nur gleich Feuer im Kamin an und stell' einen Kessel mit Wasser darauf, dass du mir mein Essen kochst. Und beeile dich, denn dein Gemahl ist hungrig und müde."

Da die hochwohlgeborenen Dame beim Aufbruch aus dem Hause ihres Onkel nichts außer den Kleidern, die sie am Leibe trug, mitnehmen durfte, so konnte sie auch keinen Zauberstab mehr ihr Eigen nennen. Fleur verstand aber nichts vom Feuermachen und Kochen und während ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie sich keinerlei Mühe gemacht, die wortlose Magie zu erlernen. Denn nicht im Traume wäre ihr je eingefallen, einmal für sich selbst sorgen zu müssen. Daher musste der Barde selber mit Hand an die Feuerstelle legen, worüber er reichlich mürrisch wurde. Als sie die schmale Kost und den verdünnten Kürbissaft verzehrt hatten, begaben sie sich zu Bett und bedeckten sich mit einer alten Flickendecke.


	4. Das Leben der einfachen Leute

4. Kapitel: **Das Leben der einfachen Leute**

Am nächsten Morgen trieb der Barde Fleur schon sehr früh hinaus: „Besorge nun das Haus. Außerdem hast du den Kessel auf der Feuerstelle noch nicht geschrubbt. Nimm die Wurzelbürste hier und sieh zu, dass er blitzt und strahlt, wenn ich nachher von der Arbeit heim komme."

Ein paar Tage lebte das Paar auf diese Art mehr schlecht als recht. Da sprach der Barde: „Frau, so geht's nicht länger, dass wir hier zehren und nicht genug verdienen. Du sollst Körbe flechten." Er ging in den Wald hinaus zu einem alten peitschenden Weidenbaum, der jedoch stille hielt, sobald er den Baum bei der Wurzel berührt hatte. Er schnitt ein paar Äste ab und brachte sie zu seiner Frau. Da fing Fleur an zu flechten, aber die harten Weiden stachen ihr die zarten Hände wund.

„Ich sehe, das geht nicht", sprach ihr Mann, „nimm lieber die Flubberwürmer aus, die sich im Graben hinter der Hütte tummeln. Vielleicht kannst du das besser." So ging sie mit verzogener Mine nach draußen, sammelte im Graben einige braune Würmer und versuchte, diese auszupressen und den Schleim in einem kleinen Kupferkessel aufzufangen, doch das meiste rann ihr daneben. „Siehst du", sprach der Barde, „kochen und putzen kannst du nicht, zum Körbe flechten bist du zu ungeschickt und nicht einmal einem elenden Wurm kannst du beikommen. Das Schicksal hat mich arg getroffen!"

Am nächsten Morgen sprach der Barde dann erneut zu seiner Frau: „Nun will ich's versuchen und einen Handel mit gebrauchten Kesseln, die mir Hogwarts Schulleiter in seinem Erbarmen überlassen hat, anfangen. Du sollst dich im Dorf auf den Markt setzen und die Ware feilbieten."

„Ach", dachte sich Fleur, „wenn auf die Markt Bekannte von meine Onkel komme und sehe misch da sitze, wie werde sie misch verspotte!" Aber es half nichts, sie musste sich fügen, wenn sie nicht des Hungers sterben wollte. Das erste Mal ging's gut, denn die Hexen und Zauberer kauften der jungen Frau, weil sie schön war, gern ihre Waren ab und bezahlten, was sie forderte. Ja manche gaben ihr sogar die Sickel und ließen ihr den Kessel noch dazu.

Am nächsten Tag setzte sich Fleur mit ihren Kesseln an eine andere Ecke des Marktes. Da kam plötzlich ein Todesser ganz ohne Besen flink wie der Wind dahergeflogen geradezu in die Kessel hinein, so dass sie allesamt in tausend Scherben zersprangen. Da fing Fleur an zu weinen und wusste vor Angst nicht mehr ein noch aus. „Ach, wie wird es mir ergehe!" jammerte sie, „was wird meine Ehemann dazu sage!" Sie lief heim und erzählte ihm das Unglück. „Wer ist denn auch so dumm und setzt sich an die Ecke des Marktes mit irgendeinem Geschirr!" ,zürnte der Barde, „Lass' gefälligst das Weinen Weib. Ich sehe schon seit Anbeginn unserer Verbindung wohl, du bist zu gar keiner ordentlichen Arbeit zu gebrauchen! Daher bin ich auf dem Schlosse gewesen und habe dort gefragt, ob sie nicht eine Küchenmagd brauchen könnten, denn viele ihrer Hauselfen haben auf wundersame Weise die Freiheit erlangt, so dass es nicht mehr genug Personal in der Küche gibt. Sie sagten, sie würden dich nehmen. Dafür bekommst du freies Essen."


	5. Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung

5. Kapitel: **Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung**

Und so wurde die Tochter edler Abstammung eine Küchenmagd und musste den Hauselfen zur Hand gehen. Sie machte sich in beiden Taschen ihrer schäbigen Schürze ein Töpfchen fest, darin brachte sie nach Hause, was ihr von den übriggebliebenen Speisen zuteil ward.

Als die Weihnachtszeit sich näherte, wurde die große Halle mit nicht weniger als zwölf edlen Tannen geschmückt und ein Festball dort ausgerichtet.

Da ging Fleur hinauf und stellte sich an die Saaltür und wollte ein wenig zusehen. Und wie sie die ganze Pracht und Herrlichkeit sah, da dachte sie mit betrübtem Herzen an ihr eigenes Schicksal und verwünschte ihren Stolz, der sie in so große Armut gestürzt hatte.

Von den köstlichen Speisen, die auf den Tischen standen und von denen der Geruch zu ihr aufstieg, warfen ihr die Schüler manchmal ein paar Brocken zu, die tat sie in ihre Töpfchen und wollte alles heimtragen.

Auf einmal erhob sich der ganz in schwarzem Samt gewandete Schulleiter von seinem throngleichen Stuhl in der Mitte der Tafel an der Stirnseite des Saales und ging geradewegs auf die schöne Frau zu, die noch immer an der Türe stand. Er ergriff sie bei der Hand und wollte mit ihr tanzen, aber sie weigerte sich und erschrak, denn ihr wurde gewahr, dass es der Tränkemeister Snape war, der um sie gefreit und den sie mit üblem Spott abgewiesen hatte.

Ihr Sträuben half indes nichts. Er zog sie in den Saal und da zerriss das Band, an dem die Taschen hingen, und die Töpfe fielen heraus, dass die Suppe floss und die Speisebrocken umhersprangen. Und wie das die jungen Leute sahen, entstand ein allgemeines Gelächter, und sie war so beschämt, dass sie sich gar wünschte, der Tod möge sie finden.

Sie rannte zur Tür hinaus und wollte entfliehen, aber auf der steinernen Treppe, die das schwere Eichenportal hinab nach draußen in die Nacht führte, holte sie der Tränkemeister ein. Er sprach ihr freundlich zu: „Fürchte dich nicht Fleur, ich und der Barde, der mit dir in der elenden Hütte gewohnt hat, sind eins. Dir zuliebe habe ich Vielsafttrank zu mir genommen und mich verstellt. Und der Todesser, der dir die Kessel zersplittert hat, bin ich auch gewesen. Das alles ist geschehen, um deinen stolzen Sinn zu beugen und dich für deinen Hochmut zu strafen, womit du mich verspottet hast. Sieh, hier ist der Ring aus Golddraht, den mir dein Onkel mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, als Beweis."

Da weinte Fleur bitterlich und sagte: „Ich haben dich große Unrecht getan und bin nicht wert, dein Frau zu sein." Er aber sprach: „Tröste dich, die schlimmen Tage sind vorüber, jetzt wollen wir das Weihnachtsfest feiern."

Und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes trug sie ein mattgrünes Kleid aus edler Seide am Leib und feinste silberne Schuhe dazu. Ihr Gemahl führte sie darauf hin zurück in die Halle, wo er mit ihr bis tief in die Nacht hinein feierte und tanzte.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann erfüllt Fleur noch heute mit Freuden alle ihre ehelichen Pflichten.


End file.
